De asesinos y traidores
by Lilithakaducky
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que no funciona con Snape? ¿Y es de verdad culpable o exactamente al igual que Sirius Black una víctima?
1. Default Chapter

De asesinos y traidores

Por Lilith11

Título del original alemán: Von Mördern und Verrätern

Versión inglesa: Of killers and traitors

Traducción al español por Maturin

Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos. Si lo fueran, yo sería J. K. Rowling, lo que significaría que sería riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiica. *Suspiro* Ya que no soy ella, y tampoco soy rica, no serviría de nada demandarme. Sólo acabarían con cuatro niños ruidosos. Así que es mejor dejarlo estar.

Aquellos que me conocen saben lo malvada que tiendo a ser en mis fics. Por favor leed de todas formas.

Prólogo:

Sirius Black y Severus Snape nunca habían sido amigos. Por el contrario, desde el día en que se conocieron, una profunda antipatía, sí, casi enemistad había presidido sus relaciones mutuas. Pero ahora, mientras estaban en pie cara a cara, puños cerrados, cuerpos rígidos por la tensión y la ira apenas contenida, había puro odio en sus ojos.

"Calmaos los dos..." Dumbledore intentó pacificar a los dos magos. Snape y Black estaban de pie detrás de la mesa de los profesores, a dos metros de distancia el uno del otro, y ambos parecían como dos pitbulls listos para destrozarse mutuamente.

En el gran salón había un silencio de muerte, mientras cientos de ojos conmocionados se dirigían a la mesa principal, observando el espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando delante de ellos.

Pero ni Snape ni Black parecían notarlo y seguían mirándose fijamente el uno al otro con ojos llenos de odio. Ni las palabras de Dumbledore fueron advertidas por los dos hombres.

"Lo he sabido todo el tiempo, Snape. No eres más que un oportunista grasiento y traicionero," siseó Black.

Snape sólo miró fijamente a Black durante otro momento hasta que, de repente una maliciosa sonrisa se insinuó en el rostro de Snape y él se relajó ligeramente. Hubo un destello siniestro y triunfante en sus ojos y su voz no fue ni alta ni aguda cuando respondió: "Y tú, Black, eres un asesino fugitivo, al que busca el Ministerio – vivo o muerto."

Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Snape sacó su varita de la manga y la apuntó hacia Black. "Avada Kedavra."

Black sólo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para que sus ojos se dilataran en incredulidad, antes de que la penetrante luz verde le golpeara.


	2. Capítulo 1:

Capítulo 1:  
  
Una semana antes:  
  
"Le odio."  
  
Harry ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista de su pergamino; sabía perfectamente a quien se estaba refiriendo su amigo. Y se sintió tentado de estar completamente de acuerdo con Ron. Con un suspiro, empezó a reestudiar el capítulo de "Pociones y ungüentos curativos," que acababa de leer. La concentración estaba simplemente abandonándole, cuando llegó a los efectos de la Consuelda en una poción y que distintos resultados pudiera tener, si la planta era machacada, secada, cortada o exprimida. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente complicado, que la planta cambiase su efecto en cada forma diferente de prepararla, también dependía del color, estado de crecimiento y momento de la recolección. Encima de todo eso, Snape exigía una redacción sobre ello. Con un gemido de frustración, Harry arrojó la pluma sobre el pergamino y cerró el libro de golpe.  
  
"Es inútil. Nunca me aprenderé esto."  
  
Miró a Ron, que no estaba ni siquiera fingiendo estudiar, y tenía los codos apoyados sobre su libro, la cabeza enterrada en las manos. "Le odio," repitió tristemente. "Dependiendo de la forma que en uses la Consuelda, tiene más de trescientos efectos diferentes en una poción. ¿Qué ser humano normal, mago o no, podría posiblemente memorizar todo esto? Nadie." Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y miró detenidamante a Harry a través de sus pestañas. "Yo digo que N-A-D-I-E."  
  
"Hola a los dos," les saludó una alegre voz desde las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
Ellos volvieron la cabeza simultáneamente, sólo para ver a una ampliamente sonriente Hermione aproximándose.  
  
"De acuerdo," dijo Ron. "Corta eso. HAY alguien."  
  
Hermione se acercó a su lado pero cuando echó una mirada a los libros que los dos chicos estaban estudiando, su rostro despreocupado cambió en cuestión de un segundo a una máscara indignada. "¿No me digáis que todavía no habéis acabado los deberes de Snape? ¡Tenéis que entregarlos mañana!"  
  
"¿Crees que no sabemos eso?" murmuró Ron, volviendo los ojos al libro. Lo miró ciegamente por un momento, antes de suspirar resignadamente y recostar la cabeza sobre las páginas abiertas. "Le odio."  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Era un secreto a voces que Ron consideraba todo lo que el maestro de pociones hacía o decía como algo terrible. Incluso si el hombre de repente actuase con justicia hacia ellos o redujera las detenciones y deberes a un nivel tolerable, Ron todavía sospecharía otra maldad detrás de ello.  
  
Hermione sin embargo, no pareció ver nada divertido en su comentario. Agraviada, se puso las manos en la cintura. "Ron Weasley: No sigas echándole la culpa a otros, cuando pospones los deberes hasta el último momento. Sabíamos hace dos semanas que teníamos que escribir esta redacción." Su mirada se desvió del chico pelirrojo hacia Harry, y su expresión hacia él no fue menos severa. "Lo mismo vale para ti, Harry. En lugar de pasearte por ahí y hablar sobre Quidditch, deberías haber pasado el tiempo estudiando, y para ahora ya sabrías la materia escolar."  
  
"El Quiddich es más importante que la Consuelda," desafió sordamente Ron, su cabeza todavía descansando sobre el libro.  
  
"Puede que también consigas convencer a Snape de eso. Sabes perfectamente que recibirás una detención y al menos cinco puntos menos, si apareces en pociones sin tus deberes. Además, suspenderás la prueba sobre la Consuelda, que Snape ha anunciado para dentro de dos semanas."  
  
Ante este recordatorio, tanto Ron como Harry produjeron un sonido que sonaba sospechosamente como un gemido.  
  
"¿Qué me importa si suspendéis pociones? Por mi parte he estudiado los diferentes efectos de la planta cuidadosamente." La voz de Hermione claramente ganó en entusiasmo, como si estuviera hablando sobre su insólito hobby, a saber, estudiar. Harry estaba convencido de que ella mostraría el mismo entusiasmo si tuviera que aprender sobre el color del viento o la humedad del agua.  
  
"La Consuelda es una planta sorprendente, ¿sabéis? Al final mi redacción es el doble de larga de lo exigido."  
  
Esta vez, el gemido de los chicos fue claramente audible.  
  
Y esto, por supuesto, no le pasó inadvertido a Hermione, y enfrió considerablemente su entusiasmo y espantó la expresión orgullosa de su cara. "Bien, simplemente seguid así. Veréis donde os lleva, cuando suspendáis pociones. De todas formas me voy a cenar. ¿Venís vosotros también?" preguntó bruscamente.  
  
Ron echó a Harry una mirada amarga y como si fuera una orden, su estómago empezó a retumbar ruidosamente.  
  
Harry suspiró de nuevo. "Si nos marchamos ahora, nunca acabaremos la redacción. Iremos a la cocina más tarde por algo de comer."  
  
"Le odio," gimió Ron una vez más, pero no protestó contra la sugerencia de Harry.  
  
"Es enteramente culpa vuestra," repitió Hermione descaradamente.  
  
"Psst, Harry. Silencio ahora. Estamos entrando en la zona de guerra."  
  
Inconscientemente, Harry apretó más la capa de invisibilidad alrededor de los dos, mientras entraban en las mazmorras. El pasaje secreto a la cocina tenía sólo un fallo. Su entrada estaba cerca de donde se alojaba Snape y ninguno de ellos tenía el deseo de tropezarse con el excéntrico maestro de pociones. La última vez que sucedió, él casi les había descubierto.  
  
Eran especialmente cuidadosos en no hacer ningún ruido mientras se aproximaban a la clase de pociones, cuando de repente, una voz bien conocida y amenazante les hizo detenerse su camino.  
  
"¡Fuera de mis mazmorras, ahora mismo, o me enfadaré de verdad!" stop in their tracks.  
  
Ellos se volvieron, o lo intentaron al menos, bajo la tela que les entorpecía, pero detrás de ellos, el corredor estaba vacío.  
  
"Tú no puedes darme órdenes, Snape."  
  
Harry inhaló bruscamente, al reconocer la nueva voz. Ambos también veían ahora que las voces enfadadas venían de una habitación contigua más abajo del corredor, donde una puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta.  
  
Harry y intercambiaron una mirada inquisitiva, antes de dirigirse sigilosamente hacia la puerta abierta y mirar dentro de la pieza. Harry reconoció el lugar instantáneamente como la sala de suministros de Snape. Durante una detención, él había estado limpiando las estanterías tan altas como la pared, y los tarros y vasos metidos en ellas.  
  
Pero los que captaron su atención fueron los dos hombres, que se enfrentaban en mitad de la habitación. Y ambos estaban claramente enfadados.  
  
Snape estaba vestido con su usual toga negra, su pelo tan grasiento como siempre y sus ojos negros estrechados por el resentimiento. Al otro lado se erguía Sirius Black en una toga marrón oscuro bastante gastada, su rostro demacrado, marcado por una dura vida, estirado en una mueca enfadada.  
  
"Puedes considerarte afortunado de que Dumbledore te mantenga aquí, Black. Si el Ministerio supiera sobre ti, estarías recibiendo el beso del Dementor, antes de que puedas decir 'Soy inocente'." La voz de Snape no era muy alta, pero su sequedad le puso a Harry la piel de gallina. Snape era más peligroso cuando hablaba en voz baja. Esto era algo que todo estudiante de primer año aprendía muy deprisa.  
  
"Bueno, el Director es un poco más inteligente que cierto Slytherin baboso que conozco," respondió Black con un resoplido.  
  
"Siempre has sido un bastardo arrogante, Black. Crecer no te ha cambiado nada."  
  
"Al menos no me hice marcar por Voldemort y todavía puedo mirarme en el espejo sin estar avergonzado de mí mismo. De todas formas, tú pareces haber renunciado a eso completamente, o verías lo repugnante que eres. ¿Alguna vez oíste algo sobre jabón o champú?"  
  
Harry dio un codazo a Ron en las costillas, mientras el pelirrojo reía en silencio.  
  
"Sal de mis mazmorras, Black. No lo repetiré de nuevo." La voz de Snape era suave y tenía un timbre muy bajo y amenazante. Alerta roja, como sabían todos los estudiantes.  
  
Pero Black no parecía impresionado. "Y si me quedo, ¿qué harás al respecto? ¿Quejarte al Director? Oh, espera. ¿No intentaste eso ya? Dos veces incluso. Ambas veces tuvo que ver con la casa de los gritos. Y ambas veces no te ayudó en cada. Dumbledore no me ha traicionado o echado ni una sola vez. Además, él sabe que estoy aquí. El mismo invitó a Lupin y a mí a venir a la escuela."  
  
"Lupin está aquí también..." susurró Ron con excitación, pero Harry le hizo callar con otro codazo y un dedo sobre los labios.  
  
Los ojos de Snape mientras tanto habían adquirido un brillo asesino. Más rápido de lo que Harry habría creído posible, el maestro de pociones había alcanzado a Black, agarrándole violentamente por el cuello de la toga, su rostro a sólo centímetros de el del otro. "Te estoy advirtiendo por última vez, Black. No necesito al Director para tratar contigo. El señor oscuro se está volviendo más fuerte por momentos y el ministerio no le tiene mucho cariño a Dumbledore. Cientos de estudiantes están viviendo en este castillo. Cientos de estudiante, que creen firmemente, que Sirius Black es un asesino en serie, y cuyos padres considerarían un héroe a cualquiera que se librara de esta amenaza asesina. No me desafíes, Black. Puedo destruirte en un segundo si deseara hacerlo así."  
  
Black ladró de risa, incluso si la risa tenía un matiz forzado. "Si haces eso, el Director tendrá tu cabeza."  
  
"El Director no te expulsó una vez, así que ahora me debe algo. Me mantuve callado entonces, sobre Lupin, y más tarde espié para Dumbledore, mientras arriesgaba mi vida por él y su causa. Dumbledores es más que tolerante hacia mí y mis acciones. E incluso si no me dejara salir impune por matarte, y me despidiera de aquí, todavía tengo otras posibilidades que esta escuela. Así que es mejor que tengas cuidado."  
  
"Estás completamente loco, Snape. ¿Qué quieres decir con otras posibilidades?"  
  
Snape soltó a Black y retrocedió. Simplemente se encogió de hombros con una malévola sonrisa. "Piérdete, Black," dijo en un tono casi amable.  
  
Black le miró fijamente durante otro minuto con una expresión incrédula, antes de volverse furiosamente y apresurarse hacia la puerta.  
  
Harry y Ron tuvieron justo tiempo suficiente para apartarse del camino de un salto, mientras Black pasaba precipitadamente junto a ellos y desaparecía a la vuelta de la siguiente esquina del corredor.  
  
"No necesito al Director."  
  
Las palabras susurradas les hicieron volver a mirar dentro de la habitación. Snape mostraba un rostro pensativo, mientras su mano izquierda agarraba su antebrazo derecho. Exactamente en el mismo lugar en que Harry había visto una vez la marca oscura. 


	3. Reunión otra vez

Nota de Lilith: En éste lugar quisiera darle las gracias a Maturin, que mehizo la oferta de traducir en español mi modesta fanfic. Me siento myhonorada y quién sabe, quizás logre un día aprender ese maravilloso idiomade tal manera que logre hablar más que un puñado de palabras. Con tanbuenas personas como Maturin y mi mejor amiga, fuera del mundo fanfic y quees española, me queda la esperanza de lograrlo. De nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS MATURIN!!!! 

**Capítulo 2:**

Reunión otra vez

Harry sintió la mano de Ron sobre su brazo mientras su amigo le conducía en silencio desde la sala de suministros. Sin resistirse, se dejó dirigir y juntos corrieron hacia la torra Gryffindor – ambos habían perdido todo interés en la comida en ese punto.

Sólo después de haber puesto una saludable distancia entre ellos y las mazmorras, aflojaron el paso.

"Snape puede ser tan imbécil. Pero al menos Black y Lupin están aquí para mantenerle bajo control," susurró Ron.

Harry asintió. "Sólo me pregunto por qué Sirius no me envió una lechuza para anunciar su venida, o al menos vino a verme a su llegada a Hogwarts."

"Caramba, Harry. Son las once de la noche. Si acaban de llegar, no puedes esperar que Black te visite a esta hora en el dormitorio. Se supone que ahora mismo deberíamos estar dormidos, si me permites que te lo recuerde."

Harry agitó la mano en la dirección general de las mazmorras. "¿Y qué estaría haciendo Black allí abajo tan tarde? ¿Y Snape?" siseó.

Ron se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Sirius probablemente tenía que ir a por algo para Dumbledore, y no es una gran noticia a que a Snape le encanta husmear por ahí de noche, en la enfermiza esperanza de coger a estudiantes fuera después del toque de queda. Este tipo es un sádico retorcido, que sólo siente alguna clase de animación cuando encuentra una manera de hacer sufrir a otros."

"Cierto," estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Vamos a volver a la torre Gryffindor. Preferiría que ahora nos fuéramos también a la cama."

"Sí. No me siento cómodo, cuando sé que ese vampiro grasiento está rondando."

Una hora más tarde, mientras un bajo ronquido anunciaba que Ron estaba profundamente dormido, Harry estaba todavía completamente despierto en su cama, mirando el dosel rojo de su cama. Se sentía feliz y excitado de saber que su padrino estaba cerca y que él, con toda probabilidad le vería por la mañana, pero esa no era la única razón por la que el sueño le eludía. En lo más profundo de sus entrañas, había enraizado un mal presentimiento. Algo le preocupaba, pero no podía señalar lo que era. También las amenazas de Snape hacia Sirius le preocupaban más de lo que le gustaría. No era un secreto que ellos dos no estaban en buenos términos pero ambos habían, por deseo de Dumbledore, accedido a una tregua, desde que estaban en el mismo lado después de todo. El Director lo había dicho así, y todavía...

Voldemort estaba ganando poder constantemente sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada al respecto. A través de la ayuda involuntaria de Harry, él incluso había recuperado su cuerpo. El ministerio sin embargo estaba todavía haciendo lo mejor que podía para ignorar su existencia, y la situación lentamente estaba volviéndose fuera de control. Y desde hacía un tiempo, Snape había estado más nervioso de lo usual. Gritaba a los estudiante a la menor oportunidad y actuaba de forma más desagradable que nunca hacia las personas a su alrededor. A menudo también llegaba a clase con retraso. Algo que nunca habría sucedido hace sólo un año. El infierno se habría congelado, antes de que Snape hubiera llegado tarde a una de sus clases. Y cuando ahora finalmente aparecía en clase, estaba brusco e impaciente, como si no pudiera esperar que la lección terminara.

Harry apartó a un lado esos pensamientos, rodando sobre su costado derecho con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos. Era inútil pensar sobre esas cosas ahora mismo. Mañana él hablaría con Sirius sobre ello. Su padrino seguramente podría ayudarle a ordenar sus salvajes pensamientos. Él siempre traía buen consejo y noticias, lo que ayudaba a esclarecer los problemas actuales. Sí, Sirius ayudaría a borrar sus preocupaciones también esta vez.

Con ese conocimiento, Harry se acurrucó más bajo los cobertores y una sonrisa se desplegó sobre su rostro por un momento, sólo para desaparecer rápidamente otra vez, cuando recordó algo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y de repente supo lo que le había estado preocupando tanto. Snape había llamado a Voldemort el señor oscuro. No su nombre o tú-sabes-quien, o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No, él había dicho claramente: El señor oscuro se está haciendo más fuerte, y no había habido ningún miedo o repulsión en su voz. Más bien algo semejante a... esperanza.

Ante esta revelación, Harry se enderezó rápidamente hasta quedar sentado. Eso no era posible; seguramente él lo había entendido mal. Cierto, Snape había sido un mortífago una vez, pero ahora estaba de su lado. Dumbledore confiaba en él, y el Director estaba por encima de cualquier duda. Él sabría si Snape les traicionaba.

Con esos pensamientos reconfortantes, Harry volvió a hundirse en su almohada y se aferró tercamente a ellos, esperando que este conocimiento disiparía el mal presentimiento en el fondo de sus entrañas.

Dos horas más tarde, todavía estaba tumbado en la cama, completamente despierto.

"Hola, Harry," le saludó Ron a la mañana siguiente, sus palabras distorsionadas por un gran bostezo, mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza para eliminar la última rigidez del sueño de ellos. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí," mintió Harry y se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. La verdad, sin embargo, era que sólo se había quedado dormido un par de horas antes y que su cuerpo estaba enviando señales inconfundibles de que quería volver a dormir, pero Harry sabía que no había manera que salir de la cama a tiempo si permitía a su cuerpo cansado el lujo de cinco minutos extra, los cuales sin duda se extenderían a unas cuantas horas más. Afortunadamente, él había aprendido a arreglárselas con poco sueño con los Dursley.

"Realmente no lo parece," comentó Ron mientras le estudiaba desde su cama. "Pareces un cadáver animado."

"Muy gracioso," replicó secamente Harry. Con determinación, hizo una profunda inspiración y pasó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama, levantándose del colchón. Con poco entusiasmo, se dirigió a tropezones al cuarto de baño. Esperando que una ducha haría el trabajo de despertarle.

Cuando entró en la sala común, Ron y Hermione ya le estaban esperando allí.

"Dime, ¿es cierto lo que Ron me ha contado? ¿Que oísteis por casualidad a Snape y Sirius anoche?"

Harry asintió. "Sí. Parece que tanto Sirius como el profesor Lupin están aquí en Hogwarts."

"Oh, son grandes noticias, Harry," exclamó Hermione dando palmadas con excitación. "Sólo espero que puedan quedarse un poco esta vez. No ves a tu padrino lo suficiente," añadió un poco más sobriamente con un rostro arrepentido.

Harry le sonrió alentadoramente. Hermione tenía un enorme sentido de la justicia y el hecho de que Black estuviera siendo acusado y perseguido por un crimen terrible, incluso aunque fuera inocente, iba en contra de todo lo que ella defendía.

"Eso sería tan estupendo. Al menos mientras Snape permanezca alejado de nosotros." La voz de Ron era de mala leche y su expresión pensativa.

Harry examinó a Hermione y leyendo su expresión preocupada, pudo decir que Ron ya le había contado los detalles de la pelea entre Snape y Sirius.

De repente, el retrato de la dama gorda se movió ruidosamente hacia el otro lado de la pared, revelando un perro grande, que irrumpió dentro, saltando sobre Harry y casi enterrándole bajo su peso, cuando le empujó hasta caer al suelo y empezó a lamerle la cara con obvio entusiasmo.

"¿No es ese Si... Hocicos?" Ron preguntó lo obvio.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba intentando empujar al perro parecido a un oso fuera de él, para poder levantarse otra vez. En vano, empujó y tiró durante un rato del rizado pelaje. Sin embargo, sus sonrisas y risitas quitaron mucho peso a sus acciones. Al final, consiguió de todas formas quitarse de encima al Animago y volvió a ponerse de pie, su mano todavía descansando sobre la cabeza del perro. Sólo entonces vio a la segunda persona que se alzaba junto a la entrada, y observaba la escena con una ligera sonrisa.

Ron siguió su mirada y reconoció al hombre de la toga gastada al momento.

"Profesor Lupin. ¿Usted también está aquí?" fingió sorpresa.

El hombre todavía sonriente hizo un gesto de rechazo. "Por favor corta lo de 'profesor' y llámame por mi nombre de pila. Ya no soy tu profesor."

"De acuerdo," confirmó Ron en una voz estirada.

"Prof... ejem, quiero decir Remus," dijo Hermione. "¿Qué están haciendo los dos en Hogwarts?"

'Déjale a Hermione, evadir una mentira, o incluso un engaño y todavía hacer la pregunta correcta,' pensó Harry. Ni su padrino, ni el hombre lobo necesitaban saber que Ron y él habían estado fuera de sus dormitorios después del toque de queda y habían escuchado con disimulo a Snape y Sirius.

Pero ante la pregunta de Hermione, la sonrisa de Lupin se desvaneció y el gran perro aulló en lo más profundo de su garganta. Harry frunció el ceño con inquietud y Lupin se masajeó cansadamente el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

"Dumbledore ha enviado por nosotros. Los tiempos se han vuelto más difíciles y los signos del lado oscuro son... preocupantes. Dumbledore está reuniendo a sus hombres más importantes para discutir nuestras nuevas tácticas."

El gran perro había estado observando a su amigo y en ese momento volvió su maciza cabeza hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios primero y después levantó su hocico para olfatear el aire, mientras erguía ligeramente las orejas. Sólo después de que hubo aparentemente aprobado la seguridad de la habitación, y que estaban solos, se metaformoseó a su forma humana.

"Es necesario hacer algo, y rápido," dijo sombríamente. "Voldemort se está volviendo más fuerte cada día y sus seguidores más numerosos. Muchos que habían sido inestables antes, se están cambiando al lado oscuro completamente."

Ante las últimas palabras de su padrino, la imagen de Snape volvió a entrar en los recuerdos de Harry, mientras el maestro de pociones se apretaba el antebrazo, murmurando que no necesitaba a Dumbledore. Con una ligera sacudida de cabeza espantó esos pensamientos una vez más. La situación parecía peor de lo que ellos habían pensado y Snape y sus amenazas o sus demonios interiores no eran importantes ni interesaban mucho a Harry.

"¿Y Dumbledore tiene un plan?" preguntó Hermione.

Lupin suspiró pesadamente. "Eso es lo peor de todo. Incluso él parece estar a punto de volverse loco. Por eso es que ha convocado una reunión con los jefes de la orden. Intercambiaremos nuestro conocimiento e ideas y esperamos encontrar una nueva estrategia."

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre la habitación por un par de minutos, antes de que Sirius se aclarara la garganta. "Pero todo esto no es razón para que vosotros tres debierais perderos el desayuno. Es mejor que continuéis con normalidad y no levantéis sospechas. Algunos de los otros chicos aquí tienen padres mortífagos. Es mejor ser cautelosos y no confiar en nadie."

Los tres adolescentes asintieron todavía un poco preocupados, pero ellos obedecieron y se dirigieron al Gran Salón.


	4. Clase de pociones del infierno

**Capítulo 3**

_Clase de pociones del infierno_

Dumbledore hizo un anuncio en el desayuno, que un hombre lobo rabioso aparentemente había sido visto en el bosque prohibido y que por ello había pedido la ayuda de Remus Lupin, que estaría buscando a la bestia junto con Hagrid. Puesto que Lupin ya era un hombre lobo, no podía ser transformado por un mordisco, pero Dumbledore advirtió a todos con una expresión sombría, que no se acercaran al bosque prohibido y no dejaran la seguridad de la escuela, especialmente en luna llena.

Harry tuvo que admitir que la excusa era bastante buena. De esta manera, no habría agitación o preguntas en cuanto a por qué estaba aquí el antiguo profesor. Sirius parecería un perro normal de todas formas y no levantaría ninguna sospecha.

Sus preocupaciones disminuyeron un poco mientras comía. Estaba seguro de que sería informado sobre los nuevos planes de la orden, incluso si no pudiera asistir a la reunión. Él tenía una fuerte conexión a Voldemort después de todo incluso había luchado con él en varias ocasiones.

Su buen humor se desvaneció sin embargo, mientras se dirigía la próxima clase junto con sus amigos. Pociones con Snape.

Ron y él habían conseguido acabar sus deberes la noche anterior, no sin algunos problemas y una letra, que había estado creciendo más y más hacia el final de la redacción. Si era honesto consigo mismo, no estaría sorprendido de conseguir una mala calificación, sólo por la terrible caligrafía. Snape era un fanático estirado amante del orden, y las redacciones que no estaban escritos con cuidado raramente conseguían notas decentes. Hermione había predicho, cuando había visto su trabajo, que podían incluso conseguir un rotundo suspenso por él, conociendo los modos de Snape.

Ron y él sólo se habían encogido de hombros ante sus preocupaciones. Habían terminado por escribir una redacción bastante decente al final, creían, tanto como era posible para un tema tan aburrido, y no había nada que reprocharles, excepto por la ligera trampa con la longitud.

De acuerdo. Si Harry era honesto, tanto Ron como él había estado tan cansados y hambrientos para empollar durante otra hora sobre la redacción. No era la primera vez que habían hecho algo así, y ni él ni Ron tenían las ambiciones de Hermione de ser la mejor en cada asignatura y conseguir buenas notas en todas partes. No les afectaban las malas notas que pudieran conseguir en pociones. Podían vivir perfectamente con un cuatro o un cinco por esta redacción.

Cuando entraron en la clase, Snape no estaba por ninguna parte. Harry se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado, así como los otros estudiantes se dirigían decididamente hacia los suyos. Incluso aunque era altamente inusual que Snape llegara tarde a clase, nadie era lo suficiente suicida como para no estar sentado ordenadamente en su pupitre, cuando él entrara. Su humor había estado decididamente empeorando últimamente.

Harry acababa de sentarse, cuando el profesor prácticamente irrumpió en la habitación como una sombra gigante y amenazadora. Harry a veces se preguntaba cómo el hombre había conseguido adquirir este rasgo. A veces le recordaba a Harry un Dementor humano. Harry se estremeció ligeramente ante el pensamiento de esas terribles criaturas. Pero no había forma de que un Dementor pudiera ser capaz de mostrar un rostro tan amargado y odioso, como el que Snape estaba exhibiendo en ese mismo momento.

"Los deberes sobre mi escritorio, ahora mismo," gruñó, mientras caminaba junto a las mesas de los estudiantes hacia su escritorio. E instantáneamente, los estudiantes se levantaron intimidados de sus bancos, para depositar sus redacciones sobre la mesa de Snape.

"¿No da gusto verle esta mañana?" susurró Ron detrás de la palma de su mano. Harry rió.

"Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar en clase sin que le pregunten," la voz de Snape atravesó la clase inmediatamente.

Harry dirigió a Ron una sonrisa exasperada, a la que Ron respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y girando los ojos.

Llevaron sus redacciones al escritorio de Sanpe después que todos los demás lo hicieran, casi arrojándolos encima de los que ya se encontraban allí. Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a sus lugares, fueron recibidos por una mirada de reproche de Hermione.

"Estaréis elaborando la poción invisible, que estuvimos estudiando en teoría la semana pasada." Snape recorrió rápidamente su clase con la mirada y su expresión se oscureció aún más, si eso fuera incluso remotamente posible.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a las normalmente frías miradas de Snape. Si alguna vez mostraba alguna emoción en absoluto, era usualmente rabia u odio. Pero ahora, Harry podría jurar que vio aborrecimiento no disimulado en esos ojos negros. "Y quiero que hagáis esta poción de memoria. Es hora de que aprendáis a prestar atención en clase."

Todos los estudiantes estaban mirando fijamente a su profesor con un horror incrédulo. De acuerdo. Todos excepto Hermione y Harry creyó oír un aterrorizado aullido desde la dirección de Neville. Elaborar una poción de memoria sobre la que sólo habían leído una vez, era no sólo imposible, sino sencillamente peligroso. Al menos tendría que darles tiempo para estudiar los ingredientes una vez más. De otra forma los riesgos eran enormes. Todo el mundo sabía eso y Harry no podía creer que el Director estuviera de acuerdo con lo que el maestro de pociones pedía ahora de ellos.

"Ejem... ¿Profesor?" intervino Malfoy con vacilación.

"Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin," le cortó Snape con dureza. Malfoy saltó un poco en su asiento, mirando conmocionado al profesor.

Harry estaba seguro que el ruido sordo que creía haber oído, era su mandíbula, mientras golpeaba el suelo. Nunca antes había Snape quitado puntos a su propia casa por hacer preguntas sin permiso. Al contrario. Y se lo había hecho a Draco Malfoy, el chico dorado de Slytherin, que normalmente podía salir impune de todo en pociones.

Cuando Harry vio a todo el mundo boquiabierto mirando con incredulidad al profesor, supuso que los otros estaban tan sorprendidos como él. Snape apartó su atención de los estudiantes y agarró la primera redacción de encima del montón, mientras extendía la mano por una pluma y una botella con – como todos sabían – tinta roja dentro. Desenrolló el pergamino en sus manos, pero antes de empezar a leer, sus ojos volvieron a los todavía helados estudiantes.

"Si recuerdo correctamente, estamos aquí estudiando pociones, y no transfiguración. Tanto como daría la bienvenida a que algunos de vosotros transformaran a sus vecinos en los ingredientes de la poción, eso sólo me obligaría a tratar con algunos padres histéricos."

Cogiendo la no tan sutil indirecta, los estudiantes empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos y a dirigirse a las estanterías en la pared lateral donde estaban almacenados los ingredientes estándar. Harry sin embargo, tenía la mirada fija con curiosidad sobre el pergamino en la mano de Snape. Ya que él había entregado su redacción después de todos los demás, podía estar bastante seguro que era su trabajo el que Snape estaba leyendo ahora. Juzgando por el humor de Snape hoy, la predicción de Hermione de una mala nota se estaba volviendo más y más probable.

Snape bajó la mirada contrariado hacia el comienzo, antes de desenrollar completamente el pergamino y, con ojos fruncidos, escribió algo al final.

"¡Potter!"

Inmediatamente todos los estudiantes se detuvieron donde estaban y volvieron su interés hacia Harry. Snape levantó el pergamino en el aire delante de su cara.

"Suspendido y deducción de veinte puntos por un trabajo no razonado," comentó secamente.

Por segunda vez en cinco minutos, Harry se encontró sin palabras. Ron sin embargo se enfadó más por el asunto. "¡No puede hacer eso! Ni siquiera leyó la redacción. ¡Y veinte puntos es demasiado, de todas formas!"

Snape obsequió a Ron con una mirada, como si el chico no fuera nada más que un insecto especialmente desagradable. A modo de demostración, extendió la mano por el siguiente pergamino, comprobando brevemente el nombre, antes de garabatear algo al final con su tinta roja.

"Ron Weasley; suspendido y deducción de cuarenta puntos por un trabajo no razonado." Esta vez, Ron se tragó una respuesta indignada y miró fijamente al profesor, tan pasmado como Harry.

"Y si no queréis perder más puntos, sugiero que os levantéis de vuestros asientos y empecéis a elaborar la poción."

Cuando llegaron a las estanterías, ambos estaban literalmente echando humo, y el rostro de Ron parecía como si hubiera entrado en competición con su pelo, tan enrojecido estaba.

"Os lo advertí," siseó Hermione, cuando se aproximaron a ella.

"Srta. Granger," la voz de Snape surcó de nuevo la habitación. Como antes, todo el mundo detuvo sus acciones y miraron a Hermione. Pero en las caras donde antes había habido curiosidad, ahora sólo estaban llenas de compasión. Al menos por parte de los Gryffindors. Los Slytherins estaban observándola con reprimida curiosidad.

Hermoine se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y encontró la mirada del profesor. Snape estab sosteniendo dos pergaminos ahora, y Hermione exhaló con alivio. Su redacción era perfecta como todo su trabajo, incluso si no conseguía ningún punto debido al humor en que estaba Snape. Pero eso era algo a lo que sin duda se había acostumbrado mientras tanto, desde que los Gryffindors raramente conseguían algún reconocimiento en pociones, no importa lo bueno que fuera su trabajo. Pero al menos él no parecía haberla oído hablar, lo que ya era una cosa buena.

"Creo, Srta. Granger, que pedí una redacción de la longitud del pergamino que entregué. Así que ¿puede decirme por qué el suyo tiene dos pergaminos de longitud? Siempre pretende ser tan inteligente. ¿Por qué, entonces, no es capaz de diferenciar entre uno y dos pergaminos? Suspendida y deducción de cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor."

La boca de Hermione se abrió y cerró un par de veces, como un pez fuera del agua, jadeando por oxígeno, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos en incrédula conmoción y Harry verdaderamente temió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Finalmente fue capaz de vocalizar algo, que sólo como un "¿qué?" aullado, antes de que su boca se cerrara en una apretada línea y sus ojos se endurecieran.

"Pero eso... eso es injusto," protestó finalmente.

Snape no permitió que su furioso arrebato le afectara y sólo se burló de ella. "Otros cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor."

Ese anuncio robó todo argumento posterior a Hermione, y esta vez, Harry estuvo seguro de que se desmayaría en ese mismo momento. No podría haber parecido más anonadada si alguien le hubiese dicho que la tierra era plana, que todos los libros del mundo habían sido destruidos y ella fuera la última de la clase. Se quedó allí de pie, temblando ligeramente de ira por esa monumental injusticia y no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima al maestro de pociones que ya estaba estudiando el siguiente pergamino.

La mayoría de los estudiantes volvieron al trabajo, recogiendo ingredientes. Snape estaba de peor humor que nunca y todo el mundo intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo para parecer invisible. Ni siquiera los Slytherins estaban a salvo hoy, si Snape se fijaba en ellos.

Harry y Ron se adelantaron y agarraron a la todavía atontada Hermione por los brazos, tirando de ella hacia los estantes. "No te exaltes por eso, Mione," susurró Ron.

El pelirrojo había intentado hablar tan bajito, que Snape no le oyera, pero tan pronto como las palabras hubieron abandonado su boca, un enorme estruendo sacudió la habitación entera.

Los ya nerviosos estudiantes saltaron hacia atrás y unas cuantas chicas gritaron por la sorpresa.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron al origen del ruido.

Snape estaba todavía sentado en su silla, los ojos bajos, de manera que su largo cabello le ocultaba el rostro pero su escritorio estaba volcado sobre un costado, pergaminos, plumas y el tintero desparramados por el suelo de piedra delante del escritorio. El tintero estaba volcado y su rojo contenido estaba extendiéndose lentamente sobre uno de las redacciones.

Despacio, como a cámara lenta, Snape levantó la cabeza y sus ojos ardían de puro odio.

Cuidadosa y amenazadoramente empujó la silla. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y las ventanas de su nariz se dilataron, mientras intentaba controlarse.

"Todos los trabajos suspendidos y cien puntos menos para amabas casas, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Clase terminada."

Nadie vaciló ni por un segundo en apresurarse a su pupitre a recoger sus cosas y abandonar la habitación tan rápido como fuera posible. Y nadie se atrevió a hacer el menor sonido de protesta.

Sólo después de haberse alejado unos metros del lugar del horror, Harry se atrevió a respirar libremente de nuevo.

"Jesús bendito," gimió Hermione y se dejó caer de espaldas contra la pared de ladrillos de corredor. "Eso fue... eso fue..."

"Eso fue la peor clase de pociones de la historia," acabó la frase Ron.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a Snape? Siempre ha sido un imbécil desagradable, pero esto..." dijo Harry.

"No puede hacer esto. Mi redacción era perfecta," se quejó de nuevo Hermione.

"Finalmente Snape ha perdido la cabeza," decidió Ron.

"Y no vamos a simplemente aceptarlo. Venga, vamos a hablar con el Director," dijo Harry.


	5. Las preocupaciones de Dumbledore

**Capítulo 4:**

_Las preocupaciones de Dumbledore_

Llegando ante la gárgola, que guardaba la escalera móvil, Harry y sus amigos descubrieron instantáneamente que no eran los únicos en haberse dirigido allí.

Casi la clase de quinto de Gryffindor al completo se había reunido en el pasillo ante el despacho de Dumbledore y Harry pudo incluso vislumbrar a Draco Malfoy con otros cinco Slytherins, un poco apartados y haciendo lo mejor que podían para mirar con rencor a los Gryffindors. Sin embargo, fallaban miserablemente en transpirar la cara de desprecio habitual, desde que estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de ocultar su evidente preocupación. No es de extrañar, pensó Harry. Snape puede ser el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, pero el hecho de que les hubiese deducido 120 puntos no era fácil de digerir y simplemente no lo aceptarían, Snape o no.

Por el contrario, los rostros de los Gryffindors no mostraban más que abierta indignación. Todos se erguían en pequeños grupos discutiendo, subrayando sus ruidosas palabras con una enorme gesticulación.

Pero cuando Harry y sus amigos se acercaron y los otros estudiantes lo advirtieron, las discusiones murieron inmediatamente y Neville se acercó ellos a toda prisa.

"¿Sabéis la contraseña?"

"Sí," respondió Harry. "Si Dumbledore no la cambió en el último mes, la sé. Hace tres semanas me hizo subir, porque estaba preocupado por mi seguridad."

Neville asintió con comprensión y el resto de los Gryffindors se hicieron a un lado, abriendo un pasillo, para dejar a Harry, Hermione y Ron acceso a la gárgola.

"Creo que sería mejor si no fuéramos todos al Director," añadió Lavender Brown. "Un pequeño grupo probablemente conseguiría más resultados y parecería menos una invasión."

Un bufido de risa desmayada vino de la dirección de los Slytherins.

"Entonces mejor enviad a Potter. El viejo come de su mano de todas formas. Nuestro dorado Gryffidiota seguramente le convencerá de que nos devuelva nuestros puntos." La voz y expresión de Draco eran despreciativas y venenosas, mientras consideraba al Gryffindor con la nariz en alto, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Un intenso silencio cayó sobre el grupo y todos los ojos se movieron hacia Harry. Él sabía demasiado bien que el Director ya le había dejado salir impune de bastantes cosas. Pero sólo unos pocos de los otros pupilos sabían que Dumbledore conocía toda la experiencia que él había reunido en la lucha contra el lado oscuro. Se había enfrentado y arriesgado mucho en su corta vida, porque él estaba en la lista de alta prioridad de personas que Voldemort quería ver muertas. Por ello conseguía conocer secretos y cosas, de las que los otros estudiantes no tenían idea. Probablemente no porque la preferencia del Director hacia él, como pensaban los Slytherin, sino para proteger a los otros estudiantes. Permitiéndoles alejarse del lado espeluznante de la guerra que se aproximaba rápidamente.

Harry no tenía ese lujo. Él estaba en peligro y tenía que ser capaz de defenderse él mismo si fuera necesario, y por ello se le confiaban, pero también le cargaban, con más detalles. Harry habría cambiado de lugar con los otros estudiantes inmediatamente porque su indeseada celebridad venía con muchas penas y peligros.

Contrariamente a los otros, él ya no podía ser un niño normal, con preocupaciones que no pasaran del próximo examen escolar o salir con chicas.

"Sí, y Harry ya ha luchado con Tú-ya-sabes-quien y sobrevivió, mientras que tú has fingido estar medio muerto después de no recibir más que un arañazo de un hipogrifo," siseó acaloradamente Ron a Draco.

El rubio Slytherin dejó escapara un aullido de rabia y se acercó precipitadamente a los Gryffindors. Harry, reconociendo la pelea que se aproximaba, se giró rápidamente hacia la gárgola. "¡Chupachup!" gritó y la gran estatua saltó a un lado inmediatamente, revelando las escaleras rotatorias hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Harry agarró a Ron, que estaba esperando a Draco con los puños apretados y fuego en los ojos, arrastrando a su amigo a través de la abertura. Hermione les siguió rápidamente y el resto de los Gryffindors bloquearon a Draco hasta que la gárgola había vuelto a su antiguo lugar, bloqueando efectivamente la entrada.

Afortunadamente, Ron no parecía demasiado disgustado por la perdida pelea con Draco, desde que estaba sonriendo ampliamente. "Que bien que esa rata Slytherin no vaya a venir a ver al Director. Por mí puede gritar y berrear hasta que se le ponga la cara verde." Ron estuvo silencioso por un rato hasta que de repente se rió ruidosamente. "Entonces encajaría incluso mejor en su casa."

Harry rió y se volvió a mirar a su amigo todavía sonriente. Incluso Hermione se estaba riendo locamente.

Cuando alcanzaron el extremo superior de las escaleras y encararon la gran puerta de roble, que conducía a la oficina de Dumbledore, su buen humor se desvaneció a la vez y recordaron porqué habían venido aquí en primer lugar. Harry llamó a la puerta, que el viejo Director abrió poco después. Bajó la mirada hacia ellos con ojos inquisitivos, benevolentes y brillantes. Hermione parecía estar casi tan indignada como había estado en las mazmorras.

"¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita, niños?" preguntó el director, mientras se hacía a un lado y les invitaba a entrar en la habitación con un gesto. "Vamos, entrad y tomad asiento. ¿Queréis un poco de té? Tengo algo aquí que simplemente tenéis que probar."

Harry y sus amigos asintieron educadamente, entrando en la gran habitación circular que estaba atestada de libros y toda clase de chucherías en estantes, llenando casi la pared entera.

Dumbledore les condujo hacia un sofá estampado con flores azules y de aspecto acogedor con una mesa de té, situado junto a la ventana a la izquierda del escritorio de Dumbledore.

Entonces el director entró por una pequeña puerta en una habitación adjunta sólo para volver un minuto más tarde. Tenía su varita dirigida a una bandeja que flotaba detrás de él, como un perro amarrado a una correa y que llevaba una colorida tetera así como cuatro tazas.

Con un vaivén de su varita, el viejo mago dejó la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa de té y entonces la apuntó hacia la alfombra enfrente de la mesa de té, encarando el sofá.

"Aparere sedile."

Instantáneamente los dragones y fénix verdes, rojos y dorados tejidos en la alfombra se echaron a un lado y un butacón, a juego con el sofá, creció del suelo. Dumbledore se hundió en él y extendió la mano hacia la tetera bellamente pintada y llenó las tazas con un fluido oscuro y humeante.

"Es una vieja receta de familia. Mi bisabuelo era un auténtico maestro haciendo té," anunció alegremente.

Parecía un tanto absurdo imaginar al bisabuelo de un hombre de 150 años de edad, pero los tres niños no hicieron ningún comentario. Cada uno tomó una taza, sorbiendo el supuesto té con una pizca de sospecha.

Después de vacilar al principio, Harry tuvo que admitir que el sabor del brebaje era bastante peculiar, aunque no malo. El té olía como a canela, pero mientras lo bebía, Harry tuvo más bien la impresión de vainilla, aunque con un suave regusto frutal.

"¿Fresa?" preguntó Hermione, después de tomar un sorbo indeciso.

"Ni hablar. Es chocolate," protestó resueltamente Ron.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron mientras sonreía con felicidad. "Este té cambia de aroma todo el tiempo. Es una verdadera ventura cada vez. Casi como las grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Botts, con la única diferencia de que nunca tendrás un sabor que no te guste con este té. Así que, si a alguien no le gusta el chocolate, nunca tendrá ese sabor, aunque otra persona que le guste puede muy bien conseguir ese aroma.

Harry se aclaró la garganta para lograr la atención de Dumbledore y volvió a poner su taza cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Tan fascinante como pudiera ser este té, estaban aquí por otra razón. "Profesor Dumbledore. Nosotros – quiero decir, nuestra clase, tiene un problema."

Intrigado, Dumbledore levantó una ceja, reclinándose en su butacón. "¿Qué problema podría posiblemente afectar a la clase entera?"

"Snape... quiero decir, el Profesor Snape," se adelantó Hermione. "Estuvo terrible durante la clase de hoy."

El director no pudo contener la risa baja escapando de su garganta. "Creo que eso apenas es un suceso inusual."

"Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente. Le quitó 280 puntos a Gryffindor. Y fue sin ninguna provocación o razón en absoluto."

"Suspendió mi redacción y la de Harry sin ni siquiera mirarlas, y Hermione ha suspendido también, sólo porque era más larga de lo que él había pedido," intervino Ron.

"Y cuando hicimos el más ligero ruido, volcó su escritorio y nos echó de las mazmorras," añadió Hermione.

"Incluso descontó 120 puntos de Slytherin," concluyó Harry.

La expresión del viejo mago se había oscurecido visiblemente durante su relato. El brillo de sus ojos se había apagado y él se encerró en sí mismo, mirando tristemente hacia delante.

Después de un rato, Dumbledore volvió a poner su taza lentamente sobre la mesa y se puso de pie en silencio. Se acercó a la gran ventana, mirando distraídamente hacia el exterior, de espaldas a los adolescentes.

"Por supuesto, os devolveré a vosotros y a los Slytherins los puntos y hablaré con Severus al respecto. Prometo que esto no se repetirá. Podéis hacérselo saber a los otros."

La voz del Director, por una vez, no tenía la alegría y ligera malicia usuales, sino que sonada triste y rota.

Harry intercambió una mirada preocupada con Ron y Hermione. "¿Qué es lo que va mal, señor Director?"

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente pero no se volvió, todavía mirando hacia algún lugar fuera de la ventana. "Creo que he juzgado mal algunas cosas, eso es todo."

"¿Juzgado mal?" se hizo eco Ron.

"En el fondo, Severus no es una mala persona, ¿sabéis?" dijo Dumbledore distraídamente. "Simplemente ha sido demasiado duro consigo mismo. La vida no ha sido gentil con él y aprendió a sobrevivir siendo fuerte y no inclinándose ni cediendo jamás. Nunca aprendió una forma diferente de hacer frente a todo. Prácticamente había mamado en la leche de su madre el ser orgulloso y mantener la cabeza alta. Siempre ha sido así, incluso en la escuela."

El Director suspiró antes de continuar. "Después del 'accidente' con Lupin fue precisamente este orgullo lo que le condujo a Voldemort. Había sido demasiado ambicioso y seguro de sí mismo para su propio bien, justo como de hecho son la mayoría de los Slytherins. Hombres como Severus han sido criados para dominar y nunca mostrar debilidad bajo ninguna circunstancia. Al someterse a Voldemort, a Severus se la había garantizado un poder y un sentido de satisfacción y justicia que yo le negué. El incidente de la Casa de los Gritos le había conmocionado terriblemente, y cuando yo le quité importancia, le convertí en víctima por segunda vez. Rechazar a Voldemort significó para Severus renunciar a este poder, su autoestima y gran parte de su orgullo. Voluntariamente y a sabiendas se degradó delante de otros, especialmente el Ministerio. Esto ha dejado una gran cicatriz en el alma de Severus y su actitud hoy no es mucho más que un instrumento para protegerse, y para mantener y experimentar lo que le queda de su orgullo. Todo lo demás sería una señal de debilidad, lo que ha sido negado y considerado impensable durante toda su vida."

Finalmente se volvió, mirando intensamente a los tres estudiantes. "No me malinterpretéis. Confío en él con mi vida y ha hecho tanto por nuestra causa sin conseguir jamás mucho a cambio. Desafortunadamente temo que este es parte del problema. Es perfectamente consciente de que yo soy el único que le quiere aquí sinceramente. Todos los demás a lo sumo le toleran. Incluso en mi caso él cree que favorezco su actuación como espía sobre su persona. Se le ha necesitado, pero no se le ha querido. Ni de un lado ni del otro. El ministerio probablemente le encerraría en Azkaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si no fuera por mí o Hogwarts, y él es perfectamente consciente de ello también. Por supuesto, Voldemort también le utiliza a él y sus conocimientos, pero al contrario que en nuestro lado, allí consigue poder como recompensa. Y ahora parece como si Voldemort estuviera ganando la guerra. Esto básicamente está destrozando a Severus. Parte de él lucha con la tentación del lado oscuro, mientras otra parte de él está más que insegura..." De nuevo el Director hizo una pensativa pausa antes de continuar. "El lado oscuro y su promesa de fama y poder es fuerte, y cuando alguien ha estado en él esta persona tendrá que luchar durante toda su vida. Poder sobre otros es una fuerte sensación que puede ser bastante adictiva. La llamada del lado oscuro es fuerte, y cuanto más fuerte se hace Voldemort, más fuerte es el deseo de justicia de Severus. Su justicia, la que puede devolverle lo que perdió, la única cosa que poseyó jamás, su dignidad."

Los tres amigos habían estado escuchando en parte temerosos, en parte fascinados.

"¿Con eso quiere decir que Snape volverá con Voldemort, señor?" preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore inspiró profundamente. "Sinceramente espero que no llegará a eso. Una vez respondí por él ante un tribunal y de esa manera le salvé la vida. Le he dado un trabajo y una razón para seguir adelante, y es por eso que, en su forma de comprender las cosas, está en deuda conmigo. En realidad yo tengo con él una deuda igual de grande, pero él siempre consideró su deuda mayor que la mía. Esto es lo que le mantiene de nuestro lado. Tenéis que saber que su sentido del honor es tan fuerte como su orgullo. Sólo espero que sea suficiente, de manera que no actúe en contra de mi voluntad."

"¿Y si lo hace de todas formas?" preguntó Hermione dubitativa.

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente. "Entonces eso sería la prueba de que soy un mal juez del carácter y tendría que entregarle al ministerio."

Harry tragó saliva. Era creencia común que el Director era demasiado confiado. Dumbledore siempre había confiado ciegamente en Snape y Harry no se atrevía a imaginar lo que tomaría hacer al viejo mago dudar de la lealtad del maestro de pociones. Involuntariamente, pensó sobre la escena previa de que había sido testigo entre Snape y Sirius.

"Profesor Dumbledore..." vaciló. ¿Debería hablar realmente sobre esto? Pero era vital que Dumbledore tuviera toda la información disponible si Snape estaba en peligro de volver a cambiar de bando. El Maestro de Pociones siempre había sido un hombre enfadado y amargado, pero Harry prefería que le quitasen puntos a recibir una de las maldiciones Imperdonables. Sin mencionar que le rompería el corazón a Dumbledore si Snape realmente les traicionaba. Harry nunca había comprendido por qué, pero el viejo mago realmente parecía importarle mucho Snape.

"¿Sí, Harry?" le incitó suavemente Dumbledore.

Harry intercambió una mirada significativa con Ron, antes de respirar profundamente y empezar a hablar. "Ron y yo hemos escuchado a hurtadillas a Snape, mientras amenazaba a Sirius."

Dumbledore asintió atentamente. "Sí, Sirius me ha hablado sobre este encuentro. Severus parecía estar bastante... ejem... amargado, me dijo."

Lo que tenía que ser el eufemismo del Siglo, pensó Harry, pero estaba contento de que el Director no comentara el hecho de que él y Ron habían infringido el toque de queda. Porque si Sirius le había hablado sobre la pelea, entonces Dumbledore estaba al tanto de que esto había sucedido en mitad de la noche.

"Eso no es todo," continuó. "Después de que Sirius se hubo marchado, Snape se apretó el antebrazo izquierdo, diciendo que no le necesitaba a usted, señor. Y, aunque no sé si es importante, pero él llamó a Voldemort el Señor Oscuro en tono admirativo."

Después de oír esto, Dumbledore fue hacia su escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla, haciéndola gemir bajo el repentino peso. El Director cerró brevemente los ojos como para reunir alguna fuerza interior. Entonces volvió a mirar a los tres adolescentes. "Por favor, volved ahora y decidles a los demás que se les devolverán los puntos. Mandaré llamar a Severus ahora mismo. Hay algunas cosas que necesito discutir con él."

Harry y sus amigos asintieron con preocupación y abandonaron la oficina en silencio.


End file.
